


公路狂奔

by mozanrendal



Category: gyuhao - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozanrendal/pseuds/mozanrendal
Summary: 某些情节危险，千万千万不要模仿
Kudos: 21





	公路狂奔

**Author's Note:**

> 某些情节危险，千万千万不要模仿

“到了哪一站？”  
“是荆城。”  
徐明浩听到这两个字愣了一下，随即笑起来：“你以为还是在古代哪？现在叫北京！”  
“知道。”李硕珉靠在后座，“我好歹接受过九年义务制教育。”  
“荆城，紫荆花的荆。”  
“还有这个地方？”  
“海报上明晃晃写着呢，不信的话你打开微信，我前天给你发的行程表。”  
徐明浩打开手机确认了一下，的确，该到荆城了。

荆城是座山城，这是徐明浩的第一印象。公路环环绕绕，盘着山转了一圈又一圈。有些晕车，徐明浩摁了摁太阳穴，预备闭上眼睛休息。荆城也不大，脑里堪堪过了一遍这几天要做的事就已经到达目的地了。  
一家小旅馆，旁边是学校，一下车便有孩子迎面撞进怀里。徐明浩瘦得很，被撞得踉跄两下，倒不至于摔倒。扑到怀里是个十来岁的男孩子，只是和同学追逐没看路。见撞着人了吓得弹开来，眼睛瞪得大大的，盯着这帮坐着车来的外乡人。徐明浩不太习惯和孩子交流，也把眼睛瞪得大大的，不知道该说些什么安慰看似吓到的孩子。倒是李硕珉上前来，蹲下来问男孩有没有事，男孩子看着愣愣的，问他们：“你们，哥哥们是来做什么的？”  
“哥哥们是来唱歌的。”  
徐明浩有些局促地站着，李硕珉和孩子聊得欢快，他低下头轻轻蹭掉沾上些灰尘的鞋尖。蓦地听到一声低沉的“没事吧”，徐明浩抬起头，第一眼撞进眼睛的是肩膀。好看的肩膀，徐明浩咽了口水，宽厚但不粗砺。再往上看，声音低沉的男人身长足够拔高，徐明浩心里嘀咕了一声，这看着得有快一米九了吧。  
“嗯，没事。”  
徐明浩回复得急促，然后再仔细观察起这个男人。小麦色的皮肤，自下向上看，有一点点薄的嘴唇，山根很挺，最吸引人的是眼睛，亮晶晶的，能让人想起。  
想起什么呢，徐明浩想了好久，他总觉得熟悉，但是在记忆中寻觅了很久也没有合适的答案。  
“是要来路演的乐队吗？”  
他笑起来的话会有两颗小虎牙戳出来，但是眼睛里没有明显的笑意，是礼貌的微笑。但是虎牙很可爱，徐明浩点点头说：“是。”  
“怎么会想起来荆城？”  
“为什么这么问？”徐明浩偏过头，直觉来讲，他觉得眼前这个男人，不是属于这个地方的人。问依据的话没有依据，就算他亲口承认属于这里也没用，徐明浩在精神世界里固执得不行，就算这一世是，那上一世也不是。于是徐明浩想，如果走之前有机会的话，可以问一问。好像有点不礼貌，变得熟稔的可能性微乎其微，但就是，有这么一个想法，大不了磨一磨李硕珉帮忙好了。  
“因为这里很小，很少有你们这种，”男人皱了一下眉头，似乎在选择措辞，“算做什么？现代文化熏陶下的产物吗？或者是大城市的使者，像风一样来这里刮一阵就走的。”  
语气里带了些不客气，徐明浩也不知道突如其来的敌意来自何处，他有些莫名其妙。他的乐队已经将东西都从车上卸下来了，李硕珉也同孩子交流完毕，他等着朋友们的一声呼唤就可以脱离这令人尴尬的处境。所幸没有人辜负这份尴尬，身后很快有人喊了一声“走了”，徐明浩“呼”地吐出一口气，点了点头示意告别。但是刚才制造尴尬的男人却不放过他，他对着转身的徐明浩问：“你们路演的主题为什么叫做公路狂奔呢？”  
徐明浩喜欢这个问题。虽然刚才那一番来往令他对这个人印象不好，但是他向来是对人不对事的，这个问题让他心情愉悦。他转过头，笑得眼睛弯弯，说：“以后有机会的话，再告诉你吧。”

距离演出还有两天，提早来是因为这里没有设备，需要彩排，还需要熟悉场地。比不得那些常去的城市，这里的一切条件都得创造。  
但是这些用不着他，徐明浩心想，提前一天晚上彩排的时候他晃荡过去看看就好，其他事情就交给别人吧。他一向是这个性子，当初进乐队的时候就说好了的，他只管唱歌，唱自己想唱的。这么些日子下来，感情在音乐和奔波的路程里，在“咕噜咕噜”滚动的轮胎下，在“砰”地一声撞击的啤酒瓶中，总算是磨出来些。但是公私分明，该干嘛干嘛，徐明浩乐得轻松。  
于是聚着吃了饭，喝了点酒，一帮人闹闹哄哄地说要去完成今天的任务了。徐明浩回旅馆洗了个澡，旅馆不大，但好在干净。酒气有些上了头，他从窗户往外看，不远处有长长的廊桥，可以逛。徐明浩翻出一个帽子戴上，拿着小相机出门了。  
荆城的夜晚很安静，如果在廊桥上逛着，人不多，大多都在自己家里。廊桥的屋檐上挂着纸灯笼，不知道白天的情形，但徐明浩心想，总不至于能有人在夜晚时从廊桥的这头一盏一盏点亮到看不见尽头的那一头，那便会是没日没夜地烧着，烧没了就再换芯，自然而简单的运作方式。纸灯笼泛着黄色的光，蒸得整个廊桥都暖烘烘的，徐明浩随意拍了两张，昏暗的灯光摇摇曳曳，效果似乎没有令他很满意，于是便一心欣赏着往前走了。  
忽然他停住了脚步。再向远一点的地方望去，果然是暗的。他把头一偏，突然觉得白天那个男人说得有理，“现代文化熏陶下的产物”和“大城市的使者”的身份限制了他的思维，真的有人能够一盏一盏灯点过去，再在天微微亮时将它一盏一盏熄灭。  
好无聊又好深情的工作，徐明浩脑海里突然蹦出这两个形容词，又被自己贫瘠的形容能力逗笑。  
灯影隐隐绰绰，徐明浩加快了脚步也算是看清了那个人。  
高，侧脸的神情专注，山根好看，白天的那个人。  
徐明浩一下觉得有趣，走上前去打招呼。  
“在做什么？”  
那个人有些诧异地看了一眼徐明浩，随即把眼神移回灯笼上：“点灯咯。”  
“每天晚上都来点，然后天亮的时候再灭？我以为这很麻烦。”  
那人有些无奈的神情，烛光透过一层薄薄的纸映得他的脸忽明忽暗：“我说，是不是在大城市生活久了？人本来不是怕麻烦的生物。”  
男人说完就又要离开去点下一个灯笼，徐明浩心下不服，对着那个背影喊起来：“喂！你这个人怎么说话带刺！”  
男人转过身：“你还没回答我呢，为什么叫做公路狂奔呢？”  
“没别的意思，就是这个名字。”  
男人“哦”了一声，神情看着有些失望，点了点头又要转身。  
“好了好了，告诉你了，但是我要先问你问题。”  
徐明浩站在亮光中，背后都是一片亮堂堂的点好的灯笼。他没法做任何动作，任何一点小的举动都无处遁形。所以他在心里偷偷跺脚，不知道是生气还是兴奋，兴许都有些吧，就大方点承认了。那人愣了愣却丝毫没有停下的意思，徐明浩不高兴起来，跑上去扯住那人的衣角。那人的动作顿了顿，继而说：“您总得让我把灯笼先点完吧。”  
“要多久？”  
“不知道。弄完带你去个地方。”  
“你把我拐跑怎么办？”  
“无所谓咯，你爱去不去。”  
徐明浩眼睛瞪得圆圆的，忽然发现自己做了多么不矜持的动作，于是赧然，把手缩回来，应了声好，站到一边恢复了安安静静的样子。灯笼不多了，于是那人点一盏往前移一段距离徐明浩便跟着移动，然后等男人掀开灯笼的盖子拿手里的芯轻触一下，便倏地亮起来，投下一小片亮光，更大的范围又是阴影。徐明浩想起之前唱的一首歌，叫椰子。就突如其来地想起，毫无征兆也毫无关系，于是便哼了出来。那人看一眼他，似乎是又笑了，虎牙隐隐约约地戳出来，那徐明浩便一路哼着，把这首歌来来去去反反复复在唇齿间嚼着。  
于是，也不知道过了多久吧。徐明浩算是明白为何能有这样的耐性做完这些事了，在这样一个地方，廊桥下是河，完全感觉不到时间的流逝。所以不知道过了多久，那人盖上最后一个灯笼，转头对他说走了，徐明浩问了一声去哪，便被抓着手腕绕进了一个小巷子。  
黑黑的，徐明浩嘀咕着这里弯弯绕绕的走哪里去了都不知道，简直任人宰割。那人笑起来，站定转身凑近徐明浩说：“我都听见了哦。”  
“你耳朵这么好？”  
“黑暗里人的听力会比较厉害嘛。”  
“到底要去哪里呀？”  
“到了。”  
巷子通往的是一小段阶梯，向上几阶便是一座高塔。徐明浩被牵着坐到台阶上，听那个人说：“不和你说去哪里是因为，我说了你也不知道这是哪里啊。”  
“那这里叫做什么？我说塔。”  
“就叫塔。”  
“就叫塔啊？没有别的名字吗？雷峰塔那种的。”  
“塔叫塔就好了啊，不需要名字。这里就这一座塔，不会弄混。”  
“那你呢？你叫什么名字？”  
那人笑起来，说：“你真的很喜欢提问题。”  
“问你呢。”徐明浩不高兴起来，为什么他总不正面回答自己的问题，“你总不能就叫你吧，你总是需要一个名字。”  
“金珉奎。”  
金珉奎，细细咀嚼了一下这三个字，好像是很坚定很有力的名字，徐明浩偏偏脑袋，再次被自己贫瘠的形容笑到。于是他也自我介绍：“我叫徐明浩。”  
“你和刚开始接触的时候很不一样。”金珉奎说。  
“我刚开始什么样？”  
“就是……就是”金珉奎又把眉头皱起来，好像要把脑海里的中文过滤一遍，挑挑拣拣出一个合适的说法来。  
徐明浩见这幅熟悉的模样，忙打断：“不许说什么大城市的使者。”  
“好，好。”金珉奎笑起来，“你看起来不太好相处的样子，挺冷淡的，不爱说话。但其实挺健谈的，而且，你那层罩子，还挺薄的。”  
“哼。看我心情。”徐明浩撅起嘴，不服气地说：“你也很不一样。刚开始笑着过来，看起来很热情的样子，以为是什么亲和的人，结果讲话句句带刺，靠近一点就能感觉很冷漠了。”  
金珉奎挪了挪，坐得离徐明浩近了些：“你再靠近一点试试呢？”  
“那还得再近点。”徐明浩肩膀蹭着金珉奎的肩膀，整个人都要倒进他的怀里。  
长久的寂静下“咚咚”的心跳声格外明显，金珉奎肌肉硬邦邦的，徐明浩心里念着，身材不错。良久徐明浩才开口：“喂！你不是这里人吧？”  
“你怎么知道？”金珉奎来了兴趣，坐直了看他。  
“感觉。”  
“嘶。”金珉奎笑得虎牙又戳出来，“你们搞音乐的，就是有感觉。”  
“喂，听着怎么有点讽刺？”徐明浩不满意地拿手肘撞金珉奎的胸前，听到一声闷哼才算做顺了意。  
“没有，真没有。你说了嘛我这人说话带刺。”  
徐明浩解答了心中的疑惑，开心地哼起了曲子。还是椰子，金珉奎也就饶有兴趣地盯着。半晌问他：“你知道你这样靠着我唱歌我什么感觉吗？”  
“什么感觉？”  
金珉奎笑起来：“我喜欢男人。”  
这下是真的安静了，连徐明浩的动作都停止，只是目光灼灼地看着金珉奎。一会儿凑得更近，几乎要鼻尖贴着鼻尖：“巧了，我也喜欢。”  
金珉奎“噗”地一声笑出来，就着这样的姿势蹭了蹭鼻尖：“你还没告诉我公路狂奔是什么意思呢？”  
“第一个意思呢，就是我们这帮人的状态呗。路演不就是在一个地方唱完辗转去另一个地方唱吗，花在路上的时间可不少。”  
“那第二个意思呢？”  
“第二个意思。”徐明浩正对上带点侵略性的眼神，“第二个意思自然是要第二个晚上说。第一个晚上有更重要的事来做吧。”  
于是金珉奎心领神会，他站起来，再一把拉起徐明浩。徐明浩站不稳，踉跄几下摔进金珉奎的怀里，撞在他硬邦邦的肌肉上。他揉了揉撞疼的地方，忽然想起什么，有点怨念地戳着金珉奎的下巴说：“你可别告诉我，你这种身材，是个下面的。”  
金珉奎磨了磨虎牙，凑到徐明浩耳边说：“我倒是可以在下面，但是我必须得在里面。”  
于是抓着手腕跌跌撞撞走回旅馆，徐明浩懊恼地想着，明明没喝多少，出来也是为了散散酒气的，怎么醉得越来越厉害了。跌进床里的瞬间，最后一个想法是，他总算想起来金珉奎的眼睛像什么了。  
像吉他上的音孔，拿弦蒙了一层又一层，但还是亮晶晶的，黑不溜秋得要把人吸进去。  
金珉奎是憋得狠了，动作都带着点狼崽子的意味。他的虎牙不是什么好东西，摩挲的时候多了些刺痛。徐明浩趴在床上，被扒得光溜溜，于是也就着这样的姿势从倒在床旁边的行李箱的暗格中掏出润滑剂和安全套。金珉奎“嘶”了一声，说明浩出来路演还准备这么周全呢，徐明浩的声音被压得扁扁平平，从胸腔里憋出些字词拼凑在一起。  
“那不可得时刻准备着遇见你吗。”  
于是被摁着，带着粗茧的手指磨蹭着，倒了润滑就在穴口打着转。尖牙在背上蹭着，手上的动作很急，等温热了就冲冲地摁进去。徐明浩吃痛，踹了一脚说你干嘛，多久没见过男人了似的。金珉奎手上动作不停，带出些徐明浩的喘息声，嘴里含混地在背上留下些印记，哑着声音说，挺久没见过这么好看的了。徐明浩又哼哼唧唧地不满意，但是被叽里咕噜的水声盖了过去，“嗯”了一声把头埋在被子里。金珉奎不是很能忍，匆匆扩张了就准备抵进去，但是硬的硬得慌，紧的紧得狠，磨蹭了半天都进不去。徐明浩看了他一眼，拿过润滑液在自己大腿根的地方倒了不少，然后夹紧了腿，在腿缝间露出一个小小的三角形区域。金珉奎看得眼睛发红，挤进去在他腿间进出。徐明浩被磨蹭得身子软下来不少，金珉奎动作狠，喘息声又重，甚至让他产生了两个人真的在交合的错觉。  
一会儿算是能进去，刚开始徐明浩还有力气夹金珉奎，后来被压成各种形状，摁着大腿根张得开开的，随着金珉奎进出的动作晃啊晃。后来金珉奎有些失控，抱着徐明浩在房间里到处走，徐明浩很轻，但所有的重量都压在下面时还是吓得夹紧了金珉奎。两个人走到哪儿就做到哪儿，润滑剂随着别的东西沿着腿根流下来，带着情色的意味，黏黏糊糊的。

第二天徐明浩醒来的时候身上是干爽的，除了身后那处有一点隐隐的痛意以外，金珉奎已经走了，不知道是去了哪里。至少不是干完就跑，好歹给自己清理了一下。衣服也都叠得好好的放在床头，不错。徐明浩在软软的床里陷了一会儿，揉了揉腰就起床了。今天也没什么事情，时间接近十一点，徐明浩想了想，换了套衣服，带着画板和小相机出门了。  
荆城挺漂亮的，徐明浩得承认。他带着画板出来也不知道是想画些什么，可能是昨天晚上那座塔，但是自己是肯定找不到的。总不能在高德地图中输入“塔”来导航吧。于是就又晃荡到廊桥上，灯笼已经熄灭了，也不知道是不是金珉奎起了个大早来做的。找了处干净的长椅坐下，靠在栏杆上。最开始只是想画灯笼的，挂在屋檐下的灯笼，映出漂亮的影子，在微微的风里晃晃悠悠。画到一半才算是反应过来，许是昨天晚上这幅场景看久了，画中不自觉的加上了点灯笼的男人。徐明浩对着画盯了好一会儿，给这个只有大致轮廓的男人加上了外套，好看的山根，还有像音孔的乌漆麻黑的眼睛。又想了一会儿，再在画的旁边加上了一行小小的字。  
“与金珉奎公路狂奔。”  
画面没有颜色，于是徐明浩便用眼睛给画面上色。一处一处看过去，连河水的颜色都渲染完全，才堪堪翻过页去。白白的纸搭在徐明浩的膝盖上，他摩挲了一会儿，感觉有一点点饿了，于是准备回旅馆找点吃的。忽然被人拍了肩，徐明浩吓得一抖，抬眼看去，是金珉奎。  
这人怎么神出鬼没的。  
“刚刚回旅馆找你，老板说你出门了，我一猜你就在这里。”  
金珉奎走上前摆正了徐明浩弄歪的帽子说：“怪不得今天穿得跟个小画家似的。”  
贝雷帽，格子短裤，圆圆的眼镜，比起乐队主唱，确实更像个采风的小画家。  
“你刚来？”  
“有一小会儿了，看你在发呆就没在打扰。”  
徐明浩“噗”地笑出声：“发呆说什么打扰。”  
“我刚来的时候也老坐在这里发呆，很净化心灵吧，坐在这里的时候心里什么事什么人都没有。”  
徐明浩心虚地“嗯”了一声，连忙转移话题：“你早上去哪了？”  
“教书啊。”金珉奎眼睛亮晶晶的，“我忘记跟你说了吧，我是旁边那所学校的老师。”  
“那，金老师哇。”徐明浩支着下巴，“怎么跑出来啦？翘班啊？”  
“金老师下午没课了，带徐同学去吃点东西吧。”  
徐明浩收起画板，拉住金珉奎伸出来的手，从长椅上弹起来。凑到金珉奎旁边说：“我发现，再靠近一点，你还挺温柔的。”  
金珉奎好心情地“嗯哼”了一声，带着徐明浩穿过弯弯绕绕的小巷子，来了一家餐厅。说是餐厅也不太对，徐明浩觉得更像干净的饭摊子。金珉奎坐下后就招呼来老板，说要两碗粉，还要几个菜徐明浩百无聊赖地坐在椅子上看金珉奎和老板熟稔地聊着，终于聊到了他头上。  
“是来路演的乐队，带来你这里吃点本地的东西呗。”  
徐明浩心里不屑地“切”了一声，表面上还得对着老板微笑点头。老板走了以后金珉奎为他拆了碗碟，说：“这里没有菜单，都是说什么做什么，我就自作主张点了。”  
徐明浩说好，金珉奎又问下午做什么。  
“你想做什么？”  
金珉奎有些惊讶地指了指自己：“和我一起？”  
“你有事的话就算啦。”  
“没有，那吃完再说吧。我带你出去玩。”  
东西很快端上来，金珉奎指着那两碗粉说：“这叫锦粉面。”徐明浩嗦了一口，味道还不错，于是在蒸汽中抬起头来，隔着雾气对金珉奎笑笑说：“好吃。”  
然后又上来一盘鱼。金珉奎拿了个小碗给徐明浩乘鱼汤：“来荆城怎么能不吃鱼。这个是奶汤田鱼包肉，肚子里是碎肉，很好吃的。”徐明浩觉得好笑，指着桌子说：“这家店你是不是有投资啊？”  
“怎么？”  
“尽心尽力宣传的样子，好像要把我们整个乐队都带过来吃一样。”  
金珉奎把鱼和肉夹到碗里，放到徐明浩面前，又拿起一个小碗给自己乘汤，眼睛垂下来说：“没有，只带你一个人过来。”  
气氛有点过于暧昧了，徐明浩安安静静地吃了半碗粉，喝完了鱼汤，等金珉奎结了账，然后说我带你去大麦地吧。  
徐明浩偏过头问：“那是哪里？长满了大麦的地方吗？”  
“没有大麦，就是一片草地，我也不知道为什么叫大麦地。你在那里可以画画也可以拍照。”  
“那你呢？”  
“看你呗。”  
徐明浩的警铃“叮叮”地响起，他沉默了一会儿就拉住金珉奎的袖子说：“等下。”  
金珉奎停下脚步等他开口。  
“我在这里只呆几天。”  
“我知道。”  
徐明浩这下不知道话怎么接了，只能问道：“大麦地还去吗？”  
“你想去吗？想去就去。”  
徐明浩一咬牙，话都给他说完了，爱都做了在乎这点亲密显得格外矫情，于是拉着金珉奎的手往前走：“去。”  
金珉奎像个导游，徐明浩坐在大麦地的时候想着。这里很好看，有可以一家人来野餐的草坪，旁边还有清清的小溪，小朋友在小溪上跳着町步。金珉奎从租帐篷的地方回来，左手拿着杆子右手拿着帐篷布，在离徐明浩有一点点距离的地方站定，弯腰开始搭帐篷。徐明浩缩在椅子上，双腿弓起来，画板靠在大腿上。  
这是画的第二张金珉奎了。弯腰搭帐篷的场景不知道怎么又触动到徐明浩了，他只是很想画画。等勾好大致的轮廓，金珉奎已经坐在帐篷口，看他抬头就朝他招了招手。徐明浩把画板一合，朝金珉奎跑过去。  
“租这个做什么？”  
“大家都租，凑热闹。”  
“你看起来可不像喜欢凑热闹的人。”  
“和你在一起的时候还挺想凑个热闹的。”  
徐明浩盯着金珉奎看，想从眼色和神情中找出一些戏谑。但金珉奎乌黑的眼睛太犯规了，真诚满满当当地装在里面。这真的不是一个很好的事情，徐明浩心想，我是漂泊不定的蒲公英，你是生根发芽的秋海棠。我以为我们都懂得。  
金珉奎不是不懂事的人，徐明浩心下肯定。于是按下悸动，一会儿才开口：“我们去拍照吧。”  
“好啊。”  
太阳正在落山，坠落前的燃烧格外投入。于是把天边都烧成流油的咸蛋黄，金珉奎站在徐明浩身后带着一些奇怪的骄傲：“漂亮吧。”  
徐明浩“啧”了一声，说：“如果不是最开始的感觉，你还真的挺像这里的人的。”  
“嗯？”  
徐明浩戳戳金珉奎：“你有一种，特别是给我介绍的时候，有一种对家乡的自豪感你知道吗？”  
金珉奎笑起来：“这里确实是个不错的地方嘛，不然我也不会呆在这里。”  
“那你为什么来？”  
金珉奎半晌没回复徐明浩才意识到冒犯了，总有些难言之隐，不然也不会像避世一般躲到这里。刚从心里想过分离的事情转身就问了一个交心的问题，徐明浩懊恼地敲敲自己。  
但是金珉奎回答了。他说：“因为和家里闹矛盾了。”  
“就我跟我爸妈说我喜欢男人，他们不能接受。两边都需要冷静一下，我就来这边教书了。”  
徐明浩觉得自己好想触到了别人什么隐秘的地方，“对不起”三个字在嘴里咀过来嚼过去还是抛了出去，金珉奎说没关系，然后拉着徐明浩走得离小溪近一些，小溪在余晖下闪着粼粼的波光，徐明浩把金珉奎推出去说你站在那里我给你拍照金珉奎也乖乖照做。  
从大麦地回来的时候已经八九点了，没吃晚饭，于是被拉去吃了一屉蒸饺。徐明浩一边把蘸了醋的蒸饺往嘴里送一边含混不清地说：“你真的很爱吃诶。”  
金珉奎嘴里也包着一个蒸饺，汤汁鼓鼓囊囊地淌了满嘴，等咽下去才回复：“吃东西多好啊，这件事上最大的烦恼就是要吃什么，这真是最幸福的烦恼了吧。”  
徐明浩突然抬起头问：“金老师明天上课吗？”  
“怎么了？”  
“想看看你上课什么样子，是不是也一本正经地教学生这些乱七八糟的无用说法。”  
“那你可能没有机会了。”  
“怎么？你们学校课这么少的吗？还是金老师不想让我去啊。”  
金珉奎在把钱压在碗下面——徐明浩看其他人也这么做，不知道是个什么习惯——拉起徐明浩准备往回逛，抓乱徐明浩的头发说：“不上班也不上学的徐同学，明天是周六呀。”  
徐明浩懵懵地“哦”了一声，摇着脑袋说那可太遗憾了。  
金珉奎又跟着徐明浩回了旅馆，单人间的床躺两个成年男人确实有些挤，金珉奎在洗澡的时候背部从磨砂的隔层玻璃上隐隐约约映出来一些，徐明浩就侧躺在床上看，百无聊赖地想着，估计只能上下交叠着躺才不挤了。  
把人赶走是不太想的，只在这里呆几天的时间能遇上一个有趣的人，也算一次精神旅行了。  
“所以，这是第二个晚上了，公路狂奔的第二个意思是什么？”  
徐明浩翻了个身，正对着金珉奎，两个人贴得挺紧，呼吸交缠在一起。金珉奎的肌肉随着呼吸一张一弛，于是胸脯便起伏。徐明浩盯着那里回答道：“我小时候看一个故事，讲的是主人公在公路上狂奔，我觉得特别酷，一直想要做，但是我一直不敢。”  
“为什么不敢？”  
“怕死呗，等下来了辆车给我撞死了可不行。”  
金珉奎闷闷地笑起来，于是也就起伏得更频繁。他问：“明天想要吗？”  
“什么？”  
“在公路上狂奔啊。”  
“嗯？难道两个人一起跑就不会被撞死了吗？”  
“明天开车出去，我知道一条公路，原来要从那里开进荆城，但是现在有新的进荆城的路了那里就基本没什么车了。不是特别大但勉强可以算一条公路，你想去吗？”  
徐明浩眼睛亮亮的：“我明天晚上七点彩排。”  
“在那之前能回来。”  
徐明浩欢呼一声，抱住金珉奎的脖子说：“你是来帮我实现愿望的厄尔比斯吧！”  
金珉奎被勒得紧紧的，笑着说：“我都不知道你还读希腊神话呢。”  
“你不知道的可多了，怎么样，看着有文化多了吧。”  
“嗯，嗯。”金珉奎拍拍徐明浩，“文化人，睡觉了。”  
徐明浩抬起头问：“今天不做吗？”  
“明天要是中午起的话可就来不及七点前回来了。”  
“可是你都硬了。”  
徐明浩的手摸下去，抚上了金珉奎翘起的那处。本来还是半勃的状态，被握住以后就一点点涨大起来。徐明浩舔了舔嘴唇，上下撸动起来。于是金珉奎咬住徐明浩的嘴唇，尖牙上下磨蹭着，手上也不安分，从上面摸到下面，握住了徐明浩的性器。金珉奎带些粗茧的手指和自己弄的时候完全不一样，一点点粗砺的感觉刺激得徐明浩好敏感，哼哼唧唧地想放开手中的东西。金珉奎看他累了，于是把两根并在一起，喘着粗气咬着徐明浩的脖子那一片软软的地方弄。好半天才弄完，这下是真的累了，两个人随意清理了一下就昏昏沉沉睡过去了。

开着车出荆城的时候，徐明浩还有些心虚。李硕珉起不来，他这个时候发消息过去说“车我要用会儿”肯定得不到回复，就当作李硕珉同意了。上了车习惯性地把自己缩在副驾驶，系好安全带，才想起来不知道金珉奎会不会开车，万一不会可太尴尬了，还是自己开吧。刚要爬从座位上过去金珉奎就打开车门坐上驾驶座，按住徐明浩笑着说：“做什么呢？”  
“想开车来着。”  
“我看你坐那以为让我开呢。”  
“你行吗？”  
金珉奎安全带系到一半愣了下，松开手里的带子，凑过去压着徐明浩说：“你说我行吗？”  
金珉奎灼热的呼吸喷在徐明浩的脖子上，带起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。徐明浩脖子都红了，直愣愣地盯着看。金珉奎坐好系上安全带，说：“我挺久没开了，但不远。我知道路还是我来吧。”  
徐明浩靠在副驾驶座上，看金珉奎打着方向盘，心跳还是“咚咚”的慢不下来。他深吸了一口气又慢慢地吐出去来平复心跳，突然想起什么，问金珉奎：“你昨晚没去点灯笼？”  
“嗯。”金珉奎看着路，“我一周只有一天要做。”  
“为什么要点灯笼啊？”  
“每个城市都有自己的规律吧。”  
金珉奎把车开到了路边的草坪上停好。草有些长，徐明浩从车上下来的时候差些被绊倒，这条公路上看起来真的没什么车。但还是要注意安全，金珉奎说：“我们在公路上呆的时间稍微短点，跑完马上回来草坪，没跑够就休息一下再去跑。”  
徐明浩拿手肘撞他：“你也挺惜命的嘛。”  
金珉奎低低地笑起来：“活着挺好的。”  
于是两个人走上公路，约定了把路边那颗树的位置当作终点，然后喊了“三、二、一”。徐明浩闭上眼睛，风刮过耳朵，好像在呜咽。他忽然想起徐志摩那标志一般的三句诵号：我不知道风，是在哪一个方向吹——我是在梦中。但不是在梦中，很短的一段路，梦一下就做到了尽头。徐明浩搭着金珉奎的肩喘气被问到还想再跑一次吗的时候，毫不犹豫地点了点头。于是一样的程序。徐明浩是一个很向往自由的人，所以才会答应李硕珉的邀请加入乐队。李硕珉当初和他说，在哪里都不能有百分之百的自由，但是我们能给你至少百分之五十的自由，你要加入我们吗。家里不缺钱，比起不理解的金珉奎父母，自己父母已经算是很开明了。说要出去做乐队也行，说不喜欢女人也说尊重你的人生选择，偶尔父母会聊起，你要规划自己的人生，才不至于老了以后想起年轻时候只剩下自由两个字了。他说好，他说我知道了，我会好好想想的。但在公路上狂奔的瞬间，他至少算是拥有了十秒钟百分之百的自由。也足够幸福了，徐明浩想。  
“跑完有什么感觉？”金珉奎问。  
“想接吻。”  
实现愿望的厄尔比斯当然不能放过这个愿望。于是先轻轻碰在一起，然后轻巧地撬开牙关，刚才的喘息还没有平复就又被扼住呼吸，徐明浩微微地颤抖起来。他把眼睛微微打开一条缝，眼前是刚才追逐风看到的场景，还是一片荒草地，一条长长的公路，于是一下子激动起来，抱住金珉奎的脖子竞赛一般的回吻。两个人不知道怎么被逼出了些胜负欲，谁让不遑多让。最后还是徐明浩喘着气说回车里吧。金珉奎一路推着徐明浩往后走，但是唇齿还是忍不住黏在一起。徐明浩有一点紧张，草有点长，他害怕被绊倒。于是便一直磕磕碰碰，牙齿砸在嘴唇上，徐明浩吃痛地“嘶”了一声：“先到车里。”  
没人去管驾驶座和副驾驶座，两个人默契地跌进了后座。金珉奎把徐明浩抱起来坐在腿上用力地吻着，徐明浩被箍得很紧，他不太喜欢这种感觉就扭动着想要摆脱。扭了几下金珉奎没接收到他的信号反而身下那根东西热热硬硬地抵着了。徐明浩一下僵住，动都不敢动。其实他也有点想做，自己前面也已经是半硬的状态了。一会儿才把头埋在金珉奎的颈窝处说：“没带东西。”  
金珉奎哑着声音，从大衣的口袋里掏出润滑剂和安全套：“上次明浩准备得周全，这次我也都带好了。”  
“你是一直有预谋的吗？”  
“没有，我就是以防万一。真的。”  
徐明浩嘀咕着行吧，我俩是真的不经撩，然后翻了个身，爬到座椅上，脱掉了上衣，再双脚并用地蹭掉了裤子。转头看金珉奎只是盯着他看，没有别的动作，尾音有些上扬，埋怨地说：“你不会要我给你脱吧。”  
金珉奎扬了扬手里的安全套：“我想你给我穿。”  
徐明浩夺过金珉奎手里耀武扬威的粉色小方块，低着头撕开来，滑滑的沾在指头上。金珉奎又把徐明浩抱起来坐在腿上接吻，一点点从下巴吻下去，吻到胸前的红点上，徐明浩看着金珉奎黑色的头发，胸口被粗硬的头发摩擦到，忍不住叫出声来。金珉奎愣了一下，更卖力地胸前舔舐起来。徐明浩身上发热，没有拿着安全套的那只手伸进了金珉奎的头发里，抬起头露出漂亮的天鹅颈。  
金珉奎还剩最后一层内裤没有脱掉，前端已经被沾湿了。他抓过徐明浩的手放在自己那一处，低声说：“帮我拿出来穿上。”于是徐明浩就听话照做，拉下内裤边缘，拿出烫手的东西，摁着小环套了上去。金珉奎的手上倒满了润滑剂，手早就伸进那里扩张。徐明浩被弄得颤抖，手上的动作也颤抖，套了半天都没弄好，只是在那根东西旁边不住地摩擦着。金珉奎忍无可忍，把三根手指拿出来拿过徐明浩手上的安全套自己套了上去，然后抵在徐明浩收缩的穴口处蹭来蹭去，咬着徐明浩的耳朵说：“明浩要自己来吗？”  
徐明浩把身子撑起来一点，然后小心翼翼地吞了下去，到一半的时候停住了，这个姿势让徐明浩有点紧张，那里收缩得很厉害。金珉奎温柔地吻着徐明浩，摸着他的后背让他放松，等到好一点就全部顶进去。徐明浩扬起脖子叫了一声，金珉奎便不敢动了。这个姿势维持不了多久，穴口一缩一缩地夹着金珉奎，他忍得快不行。徐明浩终于缓过来，自己轻轻缓缓地上下动起来，剐蹭着让自己舒服的那一点，金珉奎趁着下来的时候用力地顶了一下，然后便忍不住地往里顶，车里都是水声和肉体撞击的声音。徐明浩说不出成句的话，这个姿势让金珉奎进得更深，前端也蹭着金珉奎的腹部，那里硬硬的，蹭着他前面的小口，他收不住地叫出声，一颤一颤地释放出来。  
金珉奎又换了个姿势，把他按倒在座椅上从上到下地干。座垫粗糙的纹理摩擦得徐明浩浑身火热，性器顶进去又抽出来，在小腹上顶出一个突出的形状。那里又辣又烫，金珉奎把他又反过来，从喉咙里发出些声音，最后抽出来，浇在他背上。  
徐明浩想哭，现在车里都是做了爱的味道。开回去以后万一有个谁上车拿个东西一定知道里面做了什么。第一步是把车钥匙死死地守在自己这里。  
“你去看我们彩排吗？”徐明浩蜷在副驾驶问开车的金珉奎。这下是真没什么力气开车，不用抢这个驾驶座了。  
“可以啊。”  
于是回去清洗完毕，吃了点东西，逛去彩排现场。金珉奎找了个视角好的位置坐下，坐在台下看。徐明浩走上台，后面还在调音，他靠着李硕珉说：“怎么样，我准时吧。”  
“今天开着车上哪去了？”李硕珉不受撒娇的蛊惑，徐明浩一做坏事回来就撒娇，这么些年他已经看得透透的了。  
“兜风。那个，台下那个，这两天带我旅游呢。”  
李硕珉笑得眼睛弯弯，看着徐明浩：“只是旅游啊？”  
“干嘛？”  
“我们那旅馆隔音不好你知道不？”  
徐明浩瞪圆了眼睛，看着李硕珉，一会儿两个人都笑起来，靠到一起。  
“诶，所以，怎么样啊？”李硕珉问。  
“就那样呗，挺有趣的人，活也好。”  
“后天就走了有没有一点舍不得？”  
“嗯……一点吧。说实话，他真挺好的。”  
李硕珉语气忽然变得戏谑：“哇，人家一直盯着我们俩看呢。”  
徐明浩朝台下看过去，果然撞进了金珉奎的眼神中。他朝台下挥了挥手，嘴里说着：“看吧，后天就到头了，他不会不懂。”  
李硕珉拍了拍徐明浩的肩：“你这么想就行。”  
彩排的时候徐明浩在台上唱歌。没有化妆，穿的也是运动服，他站在台上看台下的金珉奎感觉很远。第一首歌就是椰子，这是他加入乐队后写的第一首歌，每次演出都会唱，于是又想起看金珉奎点灯笼的时候、靠在金珉奎身上听到“我喜欢男人”的时候，徐明浩觉得神奇。这首歌有许许多多的意义，但在那个晚上过后，它又多了新的故事。称不上是艺术家，用金珉奎的话说叫做“搞音乐的”，他们这种“搞音乐的”最需要的就是故事吧。他甚至想到，这次离开以后可以写一首歌来纪念金珉奎。用纪念好像不太合适，也可能是怀念，但怎么讲都有一种斯人已逝的感觉。这样不好，徐明浩想，反正就是要为他写一首歌。  
但是金珉奎可能不会去听。金珉奎肯定不会去听，徐明浩一下觉得没意义。写歌和画画一样，画画的时候脑子里不断闪过他点灯笼的侧脸，然后再一点点复刻到纸上。这让他想起“函数”的概念，集合A到集合B的映射。写歌也是。这个名为“金珉奎”的集合，由初见、谈心、做爱和离别构成，一幕幕同放电影一般叠成厚厚的一沓，在徐明浩固执的精神世界里映射出的两幅画和一首歌。  
彩排结束的时候金珉奎已经走了，徐明浩想问问他为什么走了，才发现两个人之间连联系方式也没有。他躺在床上，一个人睡总算是伸展得开了。徐明浩想着，那明天金珉奎还会来吗？演出他会看吗？今晚是不是其实可能是最后一次的见面了？仓仓促促地走掉连一声道别都没有，真是给这段算做漂亮的旅行画上不太浪漫的句号。他翻来覆去睡不着，算了一下，竟然是第一次一个人躺在这张床上，然后又想起今天下午金珉奎和他在车里弄，最后走的时候金珉奎让他先上去洗澡，自己留下来清理车里的痕迹，然后把车钥匙放在房间的桌子上。金珉奎体贴又懂事，自己之前还怕他不懂得要分离，多次提醒，想来真是累赘了。  
迷迷糊糊睡着之前，他想到了给金珉奎那首歌的名字。要叫做蜡烛，他的火焰分为三部分，刚接触的外焰，温度高，把全部的自己紧紧裹在热情温和的外焰下。然后是内焰，是接触了一段时间的他，没有表面上看着那样，降了一点温度，但还算得上温柔。内焰的亮度是最亮的，他把自己最有魅力的部分大面积地铺陈开来，向别人展示自己是个多好的人。最里面是焰心，温度低得可以用手快速划过。冷静又克制，徐明浩眯起眼睛，也只能看到里面的温度，触碰不到里面的东西。这首歌的风格一下子显得哀怨，徐明浩转了个身，嘟嘟囔囔地睡着了。  
终于到了路演当天，徐明浩一大早就被李硕珉拖起来复习定点，熟悉场地，加紧彩排。匆匆忙忙吞了点午餐又被拉去做造型。李硕珉靠在旁边，看徐明浩闭着眼睛上妆，问：“你昨晚没睡好？”  
“你真是有够了解我的。”  
“咋？今天表演了昨晚还折腾你了？我没听见声音啊。”  
“不是，做梦了。昨晚后来他不是走了嘛，然后我俩就没见面了。”  
“你没问问他为什么走？”  
“喂，三天临时炮友，很浅薄的情谊，连联系方式都没有的那种好吧！我看也就到这里了，挺好。”  
李硕珉突然没说话，徐明浩睁开眼睛看了一眼他：“怎么？”  
李硕珉搭上徐明浩的肩膀：“我在想两件事，第一，他昨晚不会是因为我们俩在台上聊天才走的吧，第二，你昨晚不会是因为这个没睡好吧。”  
徐明浩“噗”地笑出来：“第一，不可能。第二，不是。我昨晚真做梦了，梦见有小姑娘哭着骂我负心汉我有什么办法，我也不记得我负过谁啊，我长这么大连小姑娘手都没摸过。”  
李硕珉又把眼睛笑得弯弯：“我们明浩啊，情种。”  
“滚滚滚，给你闲的。”

徐明浩很喜欢唱歌。有时候他觉得唱歌像躺在草地上数星星，亮的不亮的连成线，天空上总能映出一个影子。他知道，来荆城这种小城市路演大概率是某个赞助商的家乡，和那边进行了协商以后才会来这里。但是没关系，有舞台，有人听他唱歌，他都是感到很开心的。也确实是不虚此行，有收获到很多，所有东西散去也还有灵感残留。结束的时候唱的是一首很安静的歌，这时候他通常喜欢看台下，能看到热烈劲儿过去的人们骤然平复下来的神情，很有意思。从能看得到的后排一点点看到前面，眼神扫到一个位置的时候停住了。  
金珉奎来了。  
他看着台上的自己笑，带一点不知道什么莫名的情绪，直到最后一首歌结束徐明浩都没咂嚒出来到底是什么。到了旅馆卸完妆换了衣服也还在想，金珉奎是什么意思呢，如果有联系方式就好了，自己除了知道他是隔壁那所学校的老师以外什么都不知道，只能被动地在旅馆里坐着。如果有联系方式的话就有由头去打开聊天框问：你今天来了呀？虽然不知道下一句可以继续说什么，但总觉得金珉奎是能接下去的。  
在敲门声响起去开门的时候也还在想这个问题，于是看到金珉奎站在门口的时候愣住了。金珉奎笑起来揉揉他的头发：“干嘛啊，一天不见认不出我来了？”  
心里一股莫名的冲动涌起来，徐明浩踮起脚吻上了金珉奎。带着一点不知道哪里来的怒气咬他的嘴唇，金珉奎顿了一下也开始回吻。他把徐明浩往后推，自己带上门，然后把人压到床上。  
徐明浩今天带着些莫名其妙的热情，手伸下去就开始揉金珉奎的性器。被内裤包住的性器在手里涨大起来，徐明浩又揉又弄，动作时快时慢，不知道是想让金珉奎满足还是不想让他太快满足。金珉奎深吸了一口气，三两下脱掉了彼此的衣服丢在地上，把润滑液湿淋淋地倒在臀缝间，伸了一根手指进去。金珉奎的手指还在里面戳刺，徐明浩的手就缠上金珉奎的脖子咬他的喉结。金珉奎一掌打在徐明浩臀部：“别招我。”  
他抽出手指，扶着自己的性器在徐明浩穴口滑动。徐明浩拿过润滑，倒在了金珉奎的那处，把那里弄得滑滑的，然后撸了一把说：“这样就可以进来啦。”金珉奎笑起来说你今天这么急吗，也不理会徐明浩乱扑腾的脚，把他的手举过头顶摁住，又伸了两根手指进去帮他扩张。进去的时候金珉奎紧紧地扣着徐明浩的腰，他的腰很漂亮，徐明浩舒服得晃起来，又被金珉奎箍住。他把徐明浩整个人桎梏在怀里，一用力就整个进去了。  
里面很紧很热，一缩一缩地夹着金珉奎，徐明浩贴着金珉奎的耳边憋出些娇软的哭声，金珉奎眼睛都红了，低声喘息了一声，就用力往里挺进去，一下一下刺进最深处。徐明浩的小腿夹着金珉奎，被顶得整个人往上耸，但又被摁着大腿拉回来。徐明浩被他顶得又痒又麻，脊椎里升起一股快感，一下爬到天灵盖，于是骤然夹紧了双腿，咬着嘴唇闷哼了一声，前边的东西晃动了两下，流出了白浊的东西。金珉奎被夹得浑身发热，刚射完的身体最是敏感，他只需要轻轻地动作就能带出徐明浩的呻吟，徐明浩今晚上也很放纵，想着明天就要分开了，也任自己在情欲里沉浮。结束的时候已经昏昏沉沉，金珉奎在耳边轻轻地叫他，抱着他去洗了澡，又把他抱回床上。  
“明浩，起床啦，等会儿要走了。”  
徐明浩迷迷糊糊地醒来，才想起来今天要离开荆城了。金珉奎穿好衣服坐在椅子上，身边放着一个行李箱。徐明浩指着那个箱子说：“这不是我的行李箱。”  
“嗯，这是我的。”  
“嗯？你也要走？”  
“跟你一起走啊。”  
徐明浩张大嘴半天说不出话来，金珉奎低低地笑起来：“跟你开玩笑的，先去洗脸刷牙理行李。”  
徐明浩嘀嘀咕咕地走进卫生间开始洗漱，总算清醒了一点。他摸着自己骤然加快的心跳，到现在还没有缓过来。金珉奎说“跟你一起走”的样子，真的很容易让人受到欺骗。他走出卫生间，开始整理行李，抬头问金珉奎：“你真的要走吗？”  
“对啊。我行李都理好了。”  
“那灯笼怎么办？谁来点啊。”  
“每个城市都有它的规律。”金珉奎又搬出这句话，“是我的出现打破了它的规律，我走了肯定会有新的人来点灯笼的。”  
“你前天晚上是去安排你走以后的事情的？”徐明浩一下明白。  
“不算吧，我前天晚上想了一晚上要不要走，天亮了才开始安排这些事情。”  
徐明浩把衣服折好一件一件放进行李箱，还有画了两幅画的画板，拍了不少金珉奎的相机，也一并放进去。他说：“还是很奇怪……你突然要走，你和荆城都彼此适应了不是吗？”  
“因为你的出现打破了我的规律。”  
徐明浩拉拉链的动作顿了一下，没抬头：“你去哪里？”  
“准备先回一趟家。”  
“不和我们一起走吗？”  
金珉奎笑起来：“你们那个车还能多塞一个人？”  
想想也是，徐明浩点点头。他把行李收拾好，气氛忽然陷入了尴尬。  
“喂，我们加个微信吧。”徐明浩调出二维码给金珉奎扫。  
于是消息一条条弹出来，请求添加好友，还有一串地址。  
“这是什么？”  
“我家。”金珉奎说，“我在的城市，我要去的地方。”  
“我看了，你们下个月的路演要去这里。”  
“我等你来找我。”


End file.
